Our world is becoming more connected. Consumer and industrial electronics, such as music players, digital camera, cellular phones, smartphones, tablets, notebooks, printers, and multifunction devices, provide an ever-increasing levels of functionality to support our connected life including the means for users to create, transfer, store, and consume information almost anywhere, anytime.
In addition, the devices themselves are more connected to one another. The devices operate collaboratively but inter-device connectivity and operation presents other problems and obstacles. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
Thus, a need still remains for a computing system with support for ecosystem mechanism to interconnect devices and to update these devices. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.